Street lighting luminaries are typically provided with an electrical receptacle for receiving a photoelectric controller on the luminaire housing. The receptacle, which is supported on the top of the housing, is electrically wired into the power supply to the luminaire. A photoelectric controller is plugged into the receptacle when photoelectric control of the luminaire is contemplated. The controller is inserted into the receptacle by applying downward pressure to the controller and thereafter twisting the controller to lock it in place.
Photoelectric controllers, upon insertion to the luminaire receptacle, are preferably orientated in a northerly direction in the north hemisphere to assure that the photoelectric cell operates accurately and for optimum life. In one known receptacle, orientation is achieved by loosening a screw in the top of the receptacle, rotating the receptacle until an arrow or other indicia is aimed generally toward north, and then retighting the screw. Another receptacle design is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,143, issued to Carl D. Taylor, on Oct. 16, 1984. In the '143 design, the receptacle is resiliently attached to the housing surface by a snap ring. By lifting the receptacle, keying pins and recesses in the receptacle and housing are disengaged and the receptacle may be turned to a different orientation. During the lifting of the photoeleetric controller, the receptacle may also be inadvertently lifted and disadvantageously rotated whereby the original northern orientation may be lost.